Sonic vs mickey
if you lost win ???:you ready mickey mickey:yes are you sonic sonic:yep (sonic and mickey battel) Can you feel life movin' through your mind Ooh, looks like it came back for more! Yeah yeah yeah! Can you feel time slippin' down your spine Oooh, you try and try to ignore! Yeah! But you can hardly swallow Your fears and pain When you can't help but follow It puts you right back where you came Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Whooooa, yeah! Can you feel life tangle you up inside? Yeah, now you're face down on the floor! Oh! But you can't save your sorrow You've paid in trade! When you can't help but follow It puts you right back where you came Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Hey, whoa, whoa Oh yeeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! There's a face searching far, so far and wide There's a place where you dream you'd never find Hold on to what if? Hold on to what if? Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Live and Learn! 'Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!'' '' Live and Learn! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! winner is sonic the one whow lost is mickey if you lost die mickey(scrapper):you must die Shadow:no you mickey(scrapper):then we battal and..... Shadow:which well :no more gods :no more graves :are you friend or fiend? :no more life :no more death :somewhere in between :no more gods :no more graves :are you friend or fiend? :no more life :no more death :somewhere in between :well we're almost dead :almost dead :almost dead to the world :almost dead, almost dead :almost dead to the world :Heaven can't save us :Hell is a joke :no place left to go :what you see :you cannot believe :but when we rise, you'll know :well we're almost dead :almost dead :almost dead to the world :almost dead, almost dead :almost dead to the world :well we're almost dead :almost dead :almost dead to the world :almost dead, almost dead :almost dead to the world :well we're almost dead :almost dead :almost dead to the world :almost dead, almost dead :almost dead to the world :well we're almost dead :(strange half-conscious noises) goofy's mistake goffy:oh look a lever i gess il pull it *pantom blot relleast* goof:runs then trips on a cord and sames the mater emraled chaos is released and joins whith the blot sonic:oh no we don't have the chaos emraleds shadow:we can finde them sonic:oh ya shadow: you dum : : : : : : : :